Confessions of an Angel
by EnchantressOfSilence
Summary: Serious, one shot fluff fic. Yugi reflects on something that’s slowly eating him alive, and if he doesn’t tell his love, Yami , soon he’s going to explode. YYY Shounen-ai, don't like, don't read. Simple.


_**Confessions of an Angel**_

Hey! 'Tis me Gabe! My computer has been broken for like 11 months so I really haven't updated my stories yet…I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I would work on my other stories… but I don't feel like it, and besides this idea just sorta popped into my head as I was sleeping, so I decided to write it. YAY! oO! I'm so SYKED! Or is it…Psyched? Oh well! Who cares honestly? clears throat Anyways…I hope you like it! OoO! I'm on a sugar hype, so excuse me if I get a bit…weird in the story. Enjoy!!

**_Summary: _**Serious, one shot fluff fic. Yugi reflects on something that's slowly eating him alive, and if he doesn't tell his love, Yami , soon he's going to explode. YYY

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned Yu-gi-oh…. THEN THE WORLD WOULD BE MINE, AND PRESIDENT BUSH WOULD BE IN THE SHADOW REALM! Mwhahaha. Heh. Heh. Has that happened? No. So sadly I don't own Yu-gi-oh… Yet.

Gotten annoyed yet? XD

OKAY HERES THE STORY!

Amethyst eyes sparkled sadly while quickly observing the golden hue of the Millennium puzzle, and the surrounding…well… surroundings.

He was on a private little hill, over looking Domino City, filled with flourishing cherry blossom trees, and ruby red maple trees. The hill was just bursting with plants and other vegetation.

Yugi sighed peacefully, as if in a serene dream. But that was all soon to be over as soon as 'he' arrived. His darkness, the other half of his soul.

He had been hiding something from Yami; he just hoped Yami could forgive him for not telling him sooner.

He had been putting up his defensive walls a LOT lately, and he could sense his significant partner's confusion, it was usually Yami putting up the defensive barriers, not Yugi.

Yugi sighed once again, and looked upon his watch. He blushed, the watch had been a birthday present from Yami, and he treasured it dearly.

The watch was amethyst-colored and had a neat, little picture of the dark magician posing with his staff.

Yugi grinned at the time, and looked up at the sky, observing the wisps of white freely move about. It must have been wonderful to be a cloud, so light and free… it would feel nice to fly, to not have any worries at all.

Though with all honesty, he'd rather stay on the ground, as joyous as flying might sound, Yugi had a bit of a fear of heights, something, he thought, he had probably inherited from his grandfather.

Every time his grandfather would get off the plane, he'd immediately start to gain color back in his face, and would proclaim his joy at being off the 'damned plane'.

Yugi smiled in memory, and was so caught up in thought, he didn't even notice his Yami slip his hands around his eyes and whispered," Guess who?"

Yugi almost jumped sky-high. He let out a giggle and said, as if in deep thought, " Hmm.. I don't know? Kaiba?"

Yugi could sense a bit of jealousy coming from Yami, he silently wondered why. He heard Yami's illustrious reply of," Humph! Well I never.."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle as Yami uncovered his eyes, a bit disappointed, and couldn't help but reply cutely," I knew it was you, I was just kidding Yami."

He offered his dark side a very kawaii grin, and literally threw himself into Yami's arms, cuddling closer to Yami's torso, and breathing in his exotic scent.

Yami suppressed a moan of pleasure and shock, and wrapped his arms around his little light's waist, pulling his warm and light closer.

He forced himself to ask," Yugi, you said you want to t-tell me something?" He winced, he had just stuttered in front of his aibou, a sign that he was nervous.

'_Please',_ he pleaded the gods, _'please let my aibou feel the same way about me, as I do him. Oh Ra, if he doesn't, I don't know what to do.'_

Yugi saw Yami wince after he had.. stuttered? His Yami, his brave, strong Yami.. was actually nervous? That was definitely a first. He smiled, so Yami did have a weakness after all. He was just a normal guy, well as normal as you can get for being a five-thousand-year old pharaoh anyway.

Yugi smiled and braced himself for Yami's question. _'Okay Yugi..'_,he mentally cheered himself on, _'just tell him how you feel, tell him you love him.' _

Yugi took a profound, steadying breath and prepared to tell Yami how he felt about him.

Yami could feel his heart start to race as Yugi took a deep breath, he wanted to hear Yugi say those three little words.. but he probably wouldn't anyway, it'd be foolish to get his hopes up.

Yugi started to talk, but found himself staring into Yami's crimson red eyes instead, at a lose for words. He started to feel his own heart start to race, in rhythm with Yami's, beating simultaneously with his darker half's.

Yami frowned, there was something wrong with his aibou, he couldn't seem to speak, and just when Yami was about to ask, the unthinkable happened.

Yugi's heart started racing along with his, beat for beat, he smiled in disbelief. Did this mean his aibou had feelings for him as well? He grinned, and decided once and for all, he would tell Yugi how he felt.

He opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, he felt Yugi sit up, and capture his lips, with his own, sweet pure ones.

Yugi felt himself blush, he couldn't believe he had just did that, he was kissing Yami, and Yami was... enjoying it? He heard Yami moan, and couldn't resist letting out a little one of his own.

Yugi seemed to be in a trance, he felt his arms automatically go to the back of Yami's neck, and start to play with his spiked tresses of hair. He couldn't seem to think, all he could taste and all he had in his mind right now was Yami. Just Yami.

It was a pure kiss filled with love, and compassion. Neither of the boys felt any need to break it, and soon oxygen became a problem and both Yami and Yugi broke off, panting for air.

Yami put his forehead up against Yugi's breathing in his sugary scent. He no longer had any doubts that Yugi loved him, he had proved that in his kiss, but still he had to hear Yugi say it himself, so he waited for him to make the first move to conversate.

Yami sighed, and in waiting, he rested his head in the crook of Yugi's neck, once again breathing him in.

Yugi sighed, feeling Yami's hot breath on his neck, he could feel his walls going down one by one, and he did nothing to stop them. He wanted Yami to be able to feel what he was feeling, it'd make it easier on him, to let Yami know he loved him that way, but he wanted, no needed to say it to Yami.

Yami's eyes widened, Yugi had let down his walls? He had been keeping them up all day, why let them down now? He was confused, but all of a sudden, as he wondered confusedly, he felt an overwhelming flow of love for him coming from Yugi.

Yami had tears in his eyes, Yugi did love him, he did! Yami was overjoyed now that he knew, and Yugi could feel that through their link, and also a bit of longing for Yugi to say something.

Yugi chuckled, and pulled Yami from the crook of his neck, to look into his eyes, and what Yugi say shocked him to the very core. Yami had tears in his eyes?

Had he really upset Yami that much? He bit his lip, and glanced down a bit guiltily and said softly," I'm sorry."

Yami's eyes widened," For what?" He asked.

"For.. kissing you when you obviously didn't want it. I mean, I saw those tears in your eyes." Yugi started to say, and then broke into sobs, and clutching Yami's black leather shirt, he pulled himself to Yami, and sobbed on his chest.

Yami's eyes widened even more (if that's possible), and he started laughing, while putting his arms around the little one who was sobbing. "Oh Aibou! How could you even think such a thing, I had tears in my eyes, because well I was HAPPY you kissed me, not because I didn't want you too." Yami explained softly.

Yugi pulled himself up from Yami's chest, and sniffed. "Really?" He said, a bit watery.

Yami smiled," Really, really."

Yugi put on the happiest grin Yami had ever seen on him, which made Yami blush, which in turn made Yugi turn bright red. He said a bit shakily," Yami, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I- I- uh.. well you see…IloveyouYami." He had said the last part a bit fast, and had stringed it together, making it basically incomprehensible.

Yami frowned a bit, not understanding the last part, though he had a very good idea of what Yugi had said, he pretended not to know. "I beg your pardon?"

Yugi sighed, this was SO complex, much more than he had ever imagined. He decided this had gone far enough, and he HAD to tell Yami right now or it was going to eat him alive.

"Yami," he said, holding his breath," I love you. I have ever since the day that I met you, though I didn't know it then. Heck, I just figured it out a couple of days ago myself. I love you, your kindness, your courage, your scent, your..er.. taste. But most of all I love you..for just being you. My darkness, the other half of my soul, I love you with all my heart..my Yami."

Yami felt himself swell with such happiness, he beamed at his Yugi, yes now he was officially his, and said with glee," I love you too aibou! I've loved you for many months now, I was wondering if you felt the same, but now I know you do. My little one."

Yugi's mouth literally dropped to its limits, as he started to sob with happiness. "You do?" He cried out. "You really love me back?"

Yami smiled, and hugged him close, resting his head atop of Yugi's and said," Of course." He started to wipe away Yugi's tears, and then kissed the corner's soaking up the rest. "There", he said, not once taking his eyes off his aibou, "no more crying? Alright Aibou?"

Yugi smiled, his hand going up to touch the corners of his eyes, where Yami's lips had been, and said happily," Okay!"

Yami smiled, he had been doing that a lot lately, and said," You are just too cute Aibou, just too darn cute." His eyes gazed lovingly at Yugi, and his hand started stroking his cheek.

Yugi smiled kawaiily again, and couldn't help but say," But that's why you love me. C'mon admit it!"

Yami laughed and said in defeat," Alright you win, now let's get out of here, it's starting to get a bit nippy."

Yugi smiled and said," Yeah you're right, let's head home and get some… HOT CHOCOLATE!" He grinned, hot chocolate was his favorite. And now that he had confessed his feelings to Yami, he had a feeling it was going to taste even sweeter than usual.

Yami grinned back, you just couldn't help it when you were around Yugi, the kid always made you smile and grin no matter what. "Alright aibou, let's go."

And with that they got off the ground, and headed down the hill, Yami conveniently wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist as they went to their warm home.

The End

SO WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK?? Please please please review! I won't bite… hard. I don't even care if you flame me! JUST PLEASEEEEEE review! Need confidence.


End file.
